Vinculação
Vinculação é um feitiço que permite que uma bruxa ou híbrido de bruxa unisse dois ou mais elementos como um, estabelecendo um vínculo entre os seres onde as sensações e lesões de um também serão infligidas no outro. Os feixes de ligação podem variar com os casos mais extremos, ser usados por um Coven para compartilhar o poder ao mesmo tempo em que compartilham sua força vital, de modo que os seres vinculados que possam morrer possam morrer se apenas um dos vinculados fosse morto em de alguma maneira. Os Doppelgängers , sendo modelados por imortalidades e outros doppelgängers, têm uma ligação mística intrinsecamente forte entre si que podem ser usados para invocar feitiços de ligação usando as propriedades místicas de seu sangue. Os feitiços de desvinculação permitem que uma bruxa separe a ligação mágica entre dois ou mais seres previamente estabelecidos por um feitiço de ligação. Em Toda a Série The Vampire Diaries |-|Segunda Temporada= Em Masquerade, Katherine estava decidida a recuperar a pedra da lua de Stefan e Damon, até o ponto em que ela criou um esquema inteiro para recuperá-lo. Para fazer isso, ela recrutou a ajuda de uma bruxa chamada Lucy, que aparentemente devia favor a Katherine; ela ligou Elena e Katherine juntas para que Stefan e Damon não pudessem machucá-la ou matá-la sem fazer o mesmo com Elena. Não sabendo desse fato, os irmãos tentaram lutar contra ela e matá-la até Jeremy, que viu Elena se machucar repetidamente nas mesmas áreas e da mesma maneira que Katherine estava ferida pelos irmãos Salvatore, correu para a sala onde os três estavam lutando e lhes disseram o que aconteceu. Depois, Lucy, que obteve a pedra da lua de Bonnie, finalmente entregou a pedra a Katherine, com a condição de que sua dívida com Katherine fosse paga após esse favor. No entanto, sem o conhecimento de Katherine, Lucy a desvinculou de Elena e amaldiçoou a pedra da lua para que ela a incapacitasse ao tocá-la. Em The Sun Also Rises, Bonnie realizou um feitiço para ligar a força vital de John a Elena. O feitiço funcionou de modo que quando Elena morreu como um sacrifício para que Klaus pudesse romper A Maldição Híbrida, sua vida fluíria para ela, efetivamente ressuscitando-a. Para não contornar as leis da natureza, a vida de João seria perdida como resultado. O feitiço também impediu a transição de Elena para um vampiro, pois ela continha sangue de vampiro em seu sistema. Bonnie ganhou conhecimento sobre ele soletrar como seu antepassado, Emily Bennett tinha realizado o feitiço primeiro em uma mãe e filho, o primeiro sacrificando sua vida para que seu filho pudesse viver. |-|Terceira Temporada= Em Dangerous Liaisons, Esther Mikaelson acabava de ser revivida do Outro Lado e tinha liderado seus filhos (os vampiros Originais Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol e Rebekah Mikaelson) em acreditar que ela voltou com a única intenção de se reunir como família novamente. No entanto, logo ficou claro naquela noite na bola realizada pela família Mikaelson que ela tinha outros motivos, já que ela convidou Elena para a bola sob o pretexto de conhecê-la melhor. Ela instruiu Finn a liderar Elena no andar de cima do estudo para que pudessem falar em particular enquanto a festa estava em andamento. Quando finalmente se conheceram pela primeira vez em pessoa, Esther informou a Elena que ela responderia suas perguntas, incluindo seus planos para seus filhos. Ela confessou a Elena que planejava unir seus filhos para finalmente matá-los, mas acrescentou que ela precisaria do sangue doppelgänger de Elena A fim de lançar o feitiço, e depois de uma consideração, Elena concordou em dar a ela para que ela pudesse avançar com seus planos. Naquela noite, depois que todos os irmãos Mikaelson haviam ingerido o champagne atado com o sangue de Elena, Esther e Finn completaram o feitiço para que todos pudessem finalmente estar juntos. Finn, que estava agindo como o "cordeiro sacrificado" para o esquema de Esther, cortou a mão para usar seu sangue no feitiço. Ao escorrer o sangue em uma folha de pergaminho com os nomes de todos os cinco filhos Mikaelson escritos em Runic, Esther cantou o encantamento, o que resultou no sangue magicamente formando uma árvore no pergaminho e selando o feitiço, unindo os cinco Mikaelsons como um. Seu plano, depois disso, era realizar um feitiço para reverter o vampirismo de seus filhos , tornando o filósofo (e, através do link, o resto de seus irmãos) humano novamente. Uma vez que eram mortos novamente, Esther planejava matar um finlandês disposto, o que os mataria a todos. Infelizmente para ela, Elijah obrigou Elena a dizer-lhe o que tinha planejado e frustrou os planos de sua mãe. Em The Murder of One, sabendo que estavam ligados, Klaus forçou Bonnie Bennett a desfazer o feitiço de ligação de sua mãe ameaçando matar seu Jeremy. Como o feitiço original, o feitiço desvinculante exigiu o uso de cada um dos sangue do alvo ligado, combinados. Quando Bonnie realizou o feitiço, o sangue se separou em cinco conjuntos menores de sangue, representando que o link estava quebrado. Seu plano, depois disso, era realizar um feitiço para reverter o vampirismo de seus filhos , tornando o filósofo (e, através do link, o resto de seus irmãos) humano novamente. Uma vez que eram mortos novamente, Esther planejava matar um finlandês disposto, o que os mataria a todos. Infelizmente para ela, Elijah obrigou Elena a dizer-lhe o que tinha planejado e frustrou os planos de sua mãe. |-|Quarta Temporada= Em After School Special, em uma tentativa de lançar um feitiço de proteção em Atticus Shane usando a magia de Expressão, Bonnie o ligou acidentalmente a April Young, resultando em ambos exibindo os mesmos efeitos de se afogar depois que Kol forçou a cabeça de Shane subaquática. No entanto, apesar de Shane se recuperar sozinho por causa do feitiço, abril continuou a tossir água e desabou até que Bonnie conseguiu magicamente desfazer o dano. Em Because the Night, Aja, na tentativa de livrar Bonnie de seu vício na magia da expressão, pediu às onze outras bruxas em seu coven para se unir a ela para que eles amplificassem exponencialmente seu poder e lhe dêem o impulso que precisava para dominar Bonnie . No entanto, quando ficou claro para Aja que Bonnie estava sob o controle de Silas, determinou Bonnie como uma causa perdida e se preparou para matá-la. Caroline, não querendo que sua melhor amiga morra, esfaqueou impulsivamente Aja no estômago para evitar que ela apunhalasse Bonnie, o que finalmente matou o resto do coven junto com ela. Este massacre involuntário de doze bruxas cumpriu o objetivo de Silas de completar o Triângulo da Expressão e fez um passo mais perto para cumprir sua própria agenda. Em The Walking Dead, Bonnie se ligou a Katherine para que ela pudesse garantir que Katherine não entraria em contato com Silas, pois ele poderia usar suas habilidades psíquicas para ler sua mente e saber que Bonnie estava planejando usar a Expressão Triângulo para baixar O Véu que separa o mundo vivo do Outro Lado para que ela possa entrar em contato com Qetsiyah e obter sua ajuda para vencer Silas. Naquela noite, uma aflita Elena tentou matar Katherine, e porque ela ainda estava ligada a Bonnie, ela quase matou Bonnie também. Felizmente para ambos, Stefan interveio no último momento e salvou suas vidas. |-|Quinta Temporada= Em Original Sin, a bruxa antiga e poderosa, recentemente ressuscitada, Qetsiyah realizou um feitiço de ligação em Stefan, o Doppelgänger de Silas para conectar suas mentes. Canalizando o poder das ervas com as quais ela se cercou, ela executou o feitiço, neutralizando as habilidades psíquicas de Silas. Como resultado do feitiço "fritar" a mente do doppelgänger, Stefan perdeu suas lembranças. A única escapatória conhecida para contornar os efeitos do feitiço é temporariamente "matar" o doppelgänger, como Stefan era um vampiro, tirando o pescoço retornaria os poderes mentais de Silas, embora por um curto período de tempo, até que Stefan fosse revivido. Em While You Were Sleeping, os viajantes realizou um feitiço de ligação semelhante ao feitiço de Qetsiyah para conectar a mente de Stefan ao seu doppelgänger, Tom Avery. Ao contrário do feitiço original, deu visões de Sloan e flashes de memórias da experiência de Tom. |-|Sexta Temporada= Em I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Malachai Parker ligou Elena e Bonnie juntos em um feitiço único. Elena foi colocada em um coma místico, apenas para acordar de seu sono quando Bonnie morrer enquanto o feitiço estava ligado a sua vida. Kai também afirmou que, com sua morte, o link tornou-se irreversível. Além de complicar a questão, ele afirmou que era "livre de lacunas" como adulteração do feitiço na tentativa de reverter para despertar Elena, ambos os alvos ligados morreriam. |-|Setima Temporada= Em Mommie Dearest, Lillian Salvatore teve a vida de ligada com julian pelos hereges para protegê-lo de Damon, pois sabia que Stefan não a deixaria morrer. Em Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Lily se matou, acreditando que ela ainda estava ligada a Julian em um esforço para salvar seus filhos. No entanto, desconhecida na época, Julian teve ajuda dos hereges para remover o feitiço para poupar Lily se ele morresse. |-|Oitava Temporada= Em I Was Feeling Epic, Bonnie quebrou o feitiço de dormir de Kai sobre ela e Elena sem desencadear o "fail-safe" do feitiço que as mataria. Em Toda a Série The Originals |-|Primeira Temporada= Em Always and Forever, Jane-Anne Deveraux ligou Hayley Marshall quando ela estava gravida a sua irmã Sophie como uma maneira de manter a alavanca sobre Klaus e forçá-lo e Elijah a ajudá-los a derrubar o líder da comunidade sobrenatural de Nova Orleans, Marcel Gerard. No entanto, Em Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, este feitiço de ligação foi interrompido por Davina Claire, que usou um feitiço de um dos Grimórios de Esther que lhe foi entregue por Elijah. |-|Segunda Temporada= Em Rebirth, Davina revelou a Mikael que ela estava planejando usar o oposto de um feitiço de ligação para cortar o vínculo entre Klaus e dois dos vampiros que ele criou, seus bons amigos Marcel e Joshua Rosza, a quem ela não queria morreu quando finalmente permitiu que Mikael matasse Klaus. No entanto, Em Red Door, Kol (sob o disfarce de um bruxo chamado Kaleb), destruíram a raiz Kandahar, Davina, planejava usar para amarrar seu feitiço desvinculador, destruindo suas chances de conseguir romper os links de Marcel e Josh com a linha de Klaus. |-|Terceira Temporada= Em A Streetcar Named Desire, TBA Em The Bloody Crown, TBA Curiosidades *Esther Mikaelson usou um feitiço de ligação ao executar o feitiço da imortalidade, de acordo com Kol, isso foi para adicionar proteção a sua família. **O feitiço de ligação uniu os irmãos Mikaelsons juntos, de modo que se alguém morresse, todos morreriam. Veja Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Fraquezas Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Doppelgängers Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Sifonadores